The present invention relates to systems and methods for determining open or closed states of passages in an object, such as a door of an object, a window of an object, etc.
The systems and methods of this type are known in the art. A known system or method usually include different types of sensors and operates so that a signal is sent by a transmitter from one part of a door, a window, etc, for example from a door/window frame, and is then returned by an additional element attached to another part of the door, the window, etc. for example a door/window plate.
The known systems and methods include for example a two-part magnetic sensor based on a reed switch. The reed switch is sensitive to magnetic field, and once it feels a magnetic field it changes the switch state from open to close. The sensor based on a reed switch consist from two elements, first one is a core (SOC+Antenna+Reed switch) and a second one is a magnet. A subsequent analysis and determination whether the door or window is closed as desired, or is opened by an unauthorized person can be carried out. The disadvantage of these known systems and methods resides in that both components of the passage, such as of a door or a window, namely the door/window frame and the door/window plate must be provided with components of the system, which must cooperate with each other.